Client devices such as laptops, personal computers, game consoles, tablets and smart phones are commonly used to allow a user to consume digital content. This content can include audio such as music and lectures, video such as movies, software such as video games and other applications, and other types of digital data. However, the owners of the digital content desire to control how the content is distributed, e.g., to gain revenue from the content and to ensure that the content is appropriate for a computing device to protect the user experience.